my love
by yinyang28
Summary: This wasnt sappose to happen. He loved her with his whole heart.


She stood of the top ledge looking down with dead tear stained eyes. It would be so easy to just take the one step forward, ending her pain, ending her heart ace. No one would miss her, he doesn't love like she thought 'he's the only reason I live' were the thoughts going through her head. What had led her to this? **Flashback **"God damn this bag just gets heaver every time I come back from home" could she call the future her home any more? Her mother, brother, and grandfather were their but no, her home was here now in the feudal era. Where she belongs. As she lifts herself and her big yellow bag out to the bone eaters well she looks around wondering where her love, Inuyasha, is. 'where is he? He is usually here by now, he knew I was coming back today.' but she didn't worry too much, she had confessed her love to him a month ago and to her pleasure he confessed it right back. **End flashback**

_**On top of the roof  
>The air is so cold and so calm<br>I say your name in silence  
>You don't wanna hear it right now<br>The eyes of the city  
>Are counting the tears falling down<br>Each one a promise  
>Of everything you never found<strong>_

More tears built in her eyes as she thought back to that night. She told him that she loved him and he didn't hesitate to say it back. Their first kiss had been perfect, she could still feel his soft warm lips against her own. Everything was perfect, so what went wrong? 'Why did he go back? What did I do wrong?' she had wondered.

_**I scream into the night for you  
>Don't make it true<br>Don't jump  
>The lights will not guide you through<br>They're deceiving you  
>Don't jump<br>Don't let memories go  
>Of me and you<br>The world is down there out of view  
>Please don't jump<strong>_

**Flashback continued** 'Well he cant be too far. He must have caught my sent by now. I'll just wait.' and that's what she did, until she saw something that made her heart crack. The ghostly white soul collectors that kikyo always had with her, that gave her "life" were headed into Inuyasha's forest. She knew she should have had better faith in her love but she couldn't help but have doubt in her, so she fallowed. As soon as she arrived she wished she hadn't. Their in front of her was the man she loved, the man who she thought loved her back embracing another as a lover would. (AN: no you perves their fully clothed...like when Inuyasha said only he could protect her in that one episode) she couldn't hear what was being said, but her heart didn't just brake, it shattered when she saw him and her share a passionate kiss. She couldn't take it any more. There was not longer any light in her eyes, only hurt, anger, and betrayl. She ran faster than she ever thought she could to the bone eaters well and jumped in leaving everything she ever had in the past. She would never return, she wasn't wanted. E**nd flashback.**

_**You open your eyes  
>But you can't remember what for<br>The snow falls quietly  
>You just can't feel it no more<br>Somewhere out there  
>You lost yourself in your pain<br>You dream of the end  
>To start all over again<strong>_

It had been 3 days ago, and Inuyasha had not shown up at all. She took this as a sign to show what he really felt. She had done nothing but cry and scream. She didn't eat, she didn't sleep. Any dream she had when she did sleep was about him wether it is a good or bad it hut all the same. She couldn't Handel it any more. She had had enough. The pain of his betrayal just grew with each passing minute. She wanted it to stop, but the only way for the ace to stop is to stop the heart all together. That's why she was on the ledge of this abandoned warehouse. It was high enough but doesn't attract too much attention so no one would stop her from acheving her dreams. She took one last look down, took a deep breath and took that last step, never hearing the screams of anguish from the one she loved. Her last word were 'I will always love you Inuyasha'. And he heard them clearly. He stood their, frozen in place. He couldn't believe it. The woman he loved more than anything, more than any one, he had just lost. He wasn't fast enough. 'this is all my fault. Why? Why did I go to her? Why did I kiss her? I was only suppose to say goodbye and leave!' he screamed at himself. 'Why?'

_**I scream into the night for you  
>Don't make it true<br>Don't jump  
>The lights will not guide you through<br>They're deceiving you  
>Don't jump<br>Don't let memories go  
>Of me and you<br>The world is down there out of view  
>Please don't jump<br>Don't jump**_

F**lashback (Inyashas pov)** He was sitting in the tree of ages waiting for his one true love to return to him, to her home. He was a nurvse. Even though they had confessed their love to each other only a month ago, he was going to ask her to be his mate. The thought of her being his and only his and he being hers and inky hers made his heart surge to new levels. Tonight he was going to ask her. As he sat their, he caught a whiff of clay and graveyard soil. 'kikyo. I need to tell her, I need to say good bye.' with that thought he want off to find her. When he did she was just standing their as if waiting for him. "kikyo" he said in a whisper getting her attention. "Inuyasha, I thought you'd come. I have decided that my time here is done. Naraku is close to being defeated, I am no longer needed." What surprised Inuyasha is not that she said it but that she said it in a calm voice and had a small smile in her eyes. He knew that she would be happy to finally be at peace. "I will miss you kikyo, I actually came to say good bye. I'm going to ask Kagome to be my mate." he said walking closer. "I'm glad to hear that, but before you go can I ask one thing?" she said walking closer, wrapping her arms around his middle. He look confused but didn't reject her. "can I have one last kiss?" she asked her old love. He was shocked, but again, he didn't reject her. With out knowing they had a watcher, he kissed her with all the love he had left with her. When they broke apart he smelled jasmine and salt water. 'Shit! She saw! No wait! Its not what you think!' his thoughts were screaming at him as he ran. By the time he had caught up to her, she had already went though the well. 'damn it! I'll giver her a few days to cool off then ill go and get her. I love you Kagome, and only you.

_**I don't know how long  
>I can hold you so strong<br>I don't know how long**_

_**Just take my hand  
>Give it a chance<br>Don't jump**_

E**nd flashback** He couldn't move, he just stood their thinking of the events that just happened. He had gone through the well to get her just like he said. But when he went to her room window he found that she was no where in their. In fact he couldn't smell her at all in the house, but he did find her note saying that she was sorry and that she tried to live with the pain of a shattered heart but could no longer do it. Quickly he put on the modern clothes that they had gotten got him and went through town trying to find her. But tonight was the night of the new moon, so his seances weren't all that good. When he did finally sniff her out the sun started to set and he started to change into his human self. when he got to the building she was on, he had to run up 16 flights of stairs. When he finally reached the top he screamed his love's name "KAGOME!" "i will always love you Inuyasha" was the last thing he heard when he saw her take that step. She was gone. Just like that. "Kagome...why couldn't i have jumped for you?..." he asked in a whisper as teas flowed down is face. He made no move to stop them or wipe them away. He wanted the wold to see hoe much pain he was in. she had taught him how to trust, how to be free, how to cry, and above all else how to love. And now shes gone, forever out of his grasp. What would he do now? His love, his mate was gone, is futuer. He walked slowly to the edge she had just been on, and fallowed her in tho the other life. Determined to show her how much he loved her.

_**I scream into the night for you  
>Don't make it true<br>Don't jump  
>The lights will not guide you through<br>They're deceiving you  
>Don't jump<br>Don't let memories go  
>Of me and you<br>The world is down there out of view  
>Please don't jump<br>Don't jump  
>And if all that can't hold you back<br>I'll jump for you...**_


End file.
